


Will You Accept Me?

by jkkitty



Series: Love Your Brother [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Beating, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Torture, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock's love continues to grow and improve, but one worry continues to haunt them.   What will happen when others find out?





	1. Mrs. Hudson

Sherlock laid his head on Mycroft’s chest who was running his hands through his uncontrolled curls.  The detective hadn’t said a word in over an hour and Mycroft could tell something was bothering him.

“Penny for your thoughts, little brother.”

Turning his head, so he faced his brother, Sherlock sighed.  “You know we’ll slip up, eventually and people who are close to us will find out.”

“I imagine.”

“What will we do when it happens?  What if they hate us or worse betray us?”

“We need to be as careful as possible, and if it does happen, we’ll have to face the outcome together.”

Sitting up, Sherlock brought his knees to his chest which was his way of making himself as small as possible when upset.

“But Mikey, your life could be changed completely.  You could lose everything.”

“Will I still have you?”  Mycroft asked. 

“Always.”

“Then I will have all I ever will need.  Now lay back down and let me make you forget your troubles.”

Once Sherlock was back laying down, Mycroft began kissing his neck then slowly moving down his chest.  Taking a minute to tease his nipples and lick his navel.  The moans coming from his brother encouraged him to keep going.

A gasp of pleasure from Sherlock as Mycroft wrapped his lips around the head of his brother’s shaft.  Moving faster and deeper, Mycroft brought his brother to a climax with a shout of his name. 

“Did that help you forget your concern?”  Mycroft came up to lay beside his brother and asked with a Cheshire grin.

The covers moved as Sherlock's headed down his brother’s body, “It helped.  Now can I return the favor?” and without waiting for an answer, he did just that.

As they laid, the glow of making love soothing them, Mycroft spoke.  “What will come, will come and we’ll face it together.  Now sleep we both have things to do today and need rest.”  Pulling Sherlock into his arms, they both fell back to sleep.

 

 **Mrs. Hudson**  

Mycroft had just left after dropping him at Baker Street and bumping into Mrs. Hudson on the way down. Sherlock could hear her moving around downstairs and tea cups rattling.    But nothing could reduce the smile on his face as he thought about the night before and the love Mycroft and he had shared. It wasn't often they could spend the night in 221B, but John had had the night shift and was going by his sister's this morning, so they took advantage of it.

He quickly dressed and bounced happily down the stairs to meet his landlady who's hip was acting up lately to help her with picking up groceries.   Knocking then quickly opening the door, he called out, “Ready to go?”

Mrs. H asked after noticing a glow on Sherlock's face. “You look extremely pleased with yourself this morning.  Any special reason?” 

“Just a nice decussion with my brother for a change,” he lied easily.

“I am so glad you two seemed to be getting along so well lately.   Well, my dear lets' head out.  I'm sure you have better things to do than carrying an old lady's groceries.”

“I've nothing better to do than escorting a beautiful lady around on her travels.”  He teased offering his arm after giving her a peck on the cheek.

She swatted his arm before taking it.  Blushing she said, “You can be so charming if you wish.”

Watching Sherlock as they walked, she could see he was happy that wasn't normally there.  Thinking that she would need to find out what he was cheerful about, she didn't know that Sherlock's attention had wandered.  She looked around to see that he had stopped in front of a store's window and missed the man who had stepped in front of

“Gives me that 'andbag old bat,” he demanded waving a gun at her just as Sherlock turned and noticed what was going on.

His angry rose quick, and without thinking, he stormed the man and knocked the gun out of his hand.  The thief, who outweighed him by at least fifty pounds, shoved him away causing him to hit the wall and cracking his head against a sharp corner.   Not stopping for a moment, Sherlock jumped up chasing after the man who had started to run through the nearby alley. 

“Sherlock Holmes, don't you dare chase him. You're hurt,” Mrs. Hudson yelled after him. 

Only a few seconds later of one `Mycroft's black car arrived, and two men were out and joined the chase while a third stayed with Mrs. Hudson. 

When they caught up with the two men, the detective had the thief on the ground, pounding him as he said, “I said say it.”

When the thief said nothing, Sherlock began pounding him again, until a weak, “Me never touch a lady again.”

Emphasizing each word with a pouch, Sherlock said, “I didn't hear you.”

The thief loudly screamed, “Me never touch a lady again.”

“I believe he's had enough, for now, Mr. Holmes. We'll take over from here.”  One of Mycroft's men said, touching the detective's shoulder.

Coming back to himself, Sherlock looked at the man below him.  Standing up, he swayed and grabbed his head to find it was bleeding. One of the men steadied him while the other pulled the beaten man up.

“Me wants 'im charged.  'e pasted me.”  The thief attempted to say, but his swelling mouth slurred it.

“If I were you, I'd shut it,” Mycroft's man said.  “You're going to think what he did to you was child's play when his brother sees his blooding head.”

“U can't do that,” the man started yelling, only to be silenced when Sherlock landed another punch to his jaw knocking him out and walking out of the alley to find Mrs. Hudson telling the man guarding her about her days as an exotic dancer.

Seeing Sherlock, who was refusing to go to the hospital, Mrs. Hudson hurried to him.  “Come on dear we're heading back, and I’ll take care of your head.”

After Mrs. Hudson had cleaned up his head and gave him an ice pack, she went downstairs to make tea.

Sherlock was laying on the couch when his phone rang.  Smiling at the caller’s ID, “I’m fine, brother dear.”  He answered it.

The worry in Mycroft’s voice was clear.   “My men said your head was bleeding, but you refused to go in to have it checked.”

“I assure you it is fine.  Mrs. Hudson fixed it and now is making me tea.”

“Sherlock, you don’t know how scared I am when your hurt.  Please be more careful.”

“You're an old woman, Mycroft.  By the way, the man who attempted to rob Mrs. Hudson, where is he?”

 “Do not be concerned about him.  Once he healed, he won’t see the light of day for a long time.”

“Thank you Mycie.  I need to run.  Mrs. Hudson will be up in a minute.  Love you.”

“And you brother.”

Sherlock thought about the woman who had become his substrate mother.  She’d soon be upstairs sharing the neighborhood gossip and comments about his appearance.  Also, the rooms dishevel appearance, and how much he was eating.  He would have it no other way, and heaven help anyone who ever lays a hand on her.

“Sherlock, dear, I brought up tea and some of those biscuits you like.  You’re so thin and need to fatten up some.”  She called out as she entered.

“Yes, Mrs. H.  I hope they’re the chocolate ones.”

“Of course, dear,” she turned around and stopped glaring at Sherlock examining him more closely.  “You’re glowing Sherlock.  You found someone didn’t you?”

He wasn’t sure what to answer as if he said yes then she would want to know who but if he said no, he would be denying Mycroft.  With a small nod of his head, he admitted he had found love.

“Oh, Sherlock. Do I know the person?  Is it John?  When can I meet her or him?   I’m so glad you didn’t follow that brother of your advice, ‘Caring is not an advantage.’  Hopefully, someday he’ll find someone to make him happy.”

Before he thought about it, he whispered, “I think he has.” As a blush spread across his face, he looked up into her face.

Mrs. Hudson stopped her babbling and looked him right in the eye.  Sherlock could see the moment she figured it out.

“Oh Sherlock,” she looked sadly at her.  “You never do anything the easy way, do you? Are you sure you know what you’re in for if this gets out?    The difficulties of hiding your love and sneaking around to get time together.”

“We’ve talked about the pros and the cons, but can’t give up one another. We truly do love one another, our soulmates,” His eyes asking for a plea for understanding in his comment.

“You two boys always so logical.  Love isn’t logical, you understand, don’t you?  The heart doesn’t choose who it decides to love. But to be happy, there is no way to refuse to admit it and be happy.  Is it possible what you’ve been looking for in the past to make you happy,” she tried to explain how she sees love.

“You don’t hate me or feel I’m an evil person.” 

She was sad to see how much he needed her approval, though if she didn’t reassure him that she would still care, he would follow his heart. However, it would be heavier. 

“Why would I feel that way?  For finding love? I’m not one for condemning others.  My life wasn’t always within the law or society norms.  Remember I was the wife of a crime lord and an exotic dancer.  How can I judge you when you look like you’ve found love in your life?”

“A very expressive one from some of the videos I’ve seen,” Sherlock teased trying to loosen the tightness in his chest.  It tightened again afraid of the answer as he asked again.  “Are you sure you’re okay with this?   Having an incestuous relationship within these walls? It is illegal and taboo.”

“I’ve put up with your experiments, setting fire to the apartment once a month, sulking, temper tantrums.  To see you happy, I can surely put up with you in love. Just be careful love, don’t let this hurt you.  You’re like a son to me, and I won’t accept anyone hurting you, especially that brother of yours.  He’ll answer to me if he does.”  She promised.

Hugging her, he surprised both of them.  “Not just my housekeeper then?”

Swatting at him, she smiled.  “Oh, you incorrigible man.  I need to bake some of those biscuits your brother likes so much if he’s going to be around more. And remember, I always have a shoulder for you to lean on if you need it.”

She turned to leave, but stopped and spoke once more.  “Remember Sherlock, at the end of the day you can’t help who you in love with, just enjoy it.”

Leaning back, he thought about what just happened.  Mrs. Hudson never ceases to surprise him and would be in their corner no matter what.  It was a relief to know not everyone would be against them if this came out.”

Still smiling Sherlock grabbed his phone.  “Mrs. Hudson knows, and she is baking your favorite biscuits.”

It only took a minute to respond, “Be there in an hour.  Don’t eat all the biscuits.  Love you brother.”

“I’ll expect you to show me just how much you love me for leaving the biscuits for you when you get here.” Sherlock teased.

“I sure I can think of a way to do that,” Mycroft said.

“Then hurry. I’m hungry, and the biscuits are tempting.”  Sherlock

“On my way,” Mycroft assured him.

Sherlock hung up with a smile on his face waiting to see how his brother will show him he loved him this time.


	2. John part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John discuss the Holmes relationship. Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft consoles him.

Sherlock was lying on the couch trying to figure out what John was thinking.  He hadn’t mentioned anything since the hospital when he had told Sherlock he had seen his concern for Mycroft.   Even when Mycroft invited Sherlock to his home for recovery and Sherlock agreed without any of his normal smart-aleck comments, John didn’t mention the situation.  Waiting for the conversation he knew was coming, was driving him crazy.

Hesitantly Sherlock says, “John?”

The doctor put the paper down saying, “Yes?”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

John looked at him knowing what it was Sherlock was talking about but rather not talk about it.  “No!”  He said quickly and louder than necessary.

“Are you angry at me?”  Sherlock was confused as to why John seemed upset.

John’s temper got the best of him.  “Angry no.  I’m disgusted and appalled with what you’re doing with your brother.  I can’t believe you went from a ‘virgin’ to an incestuous lover.”

“John…..”

“No Sherlock, don’t give me any excuses.  I don’t want to know.  We do need to talk about whether you’re going to continue living here or not.”

Now Sherlock was more confused.  “Of course, I am.  It’s my home.  Why wouldn’t I live here.”

“Then I’ll be moving out,” John informed him. 

“Why would you want to do that?  It’s your house also.”  The look of hurt covered Sherlock’s face.

“Thank you, but I don’t have a desire to show acceptation of this behavior by being present for it.   I thought you would be moving in with your brother. With his security, I’m sure you would be safe, and no one would be wiser.  But no, you have to flaunt your illicit affair and do what you like I will not be a party to this.”

Sherlock was finally angry. “What I do is no reflection on you?  I won’t apologize for finding love and wanting to show it in my home.”

“That’s what you’re calling it, love.  It's more like lust.  The choice is your Sherlock.  Our partnership and friendship or this illegal and immoral affair you’re in.”

“You talk about immoral and illegal.  Did you forget you shot that cabbie that first night?  A man you didn’t even know?”  Sherlock turned on him.

“Excuse me for saving your ungrateful life.  If you insist on continuing this affair, I’ll be out by tomorrow.”

Before John could say anything else, Sherlock turned and moved quickly to his bedroom slamming the door.  Lying on his bed, he heard John stomp up the stair followed by things thrown into his suitcase.  Next, the heavy steps came down stopped for a moment in the living room then the kitchen where Sherlock heard the mug cabinet open and close, surely for John to picking up his mug.  Finally followed by loud steps in the hall before the door slammed shut  Looking around he found John’s laptop and the book he had been reading gone.  One fast look at the kitchen confirmed John’s mug was also missing, A sure sign he departed for good. 

Sherlock threw himself on the couch facing away from the door letting the tears of anger flow.  That’s was where Mrs. H found him later when bringing up his tea.  His sobs of frustration that John hadn’t understood how important Mycroft was to him.

Placing the tea down, she sat by his head placing it on her lap.  “What did that brother of yours do this time? He’ll be sorry if he hurt you.”

The comment decreased the sobs and brought a small smile to his face that quickly faded as he thought of John.  “I’m sure you would make him sorry if he was the cause but it wasn’t him.”

Looking around the room for a sign of the problem, she noticed the signs of John missing.  “Where are John’s things?”

 “He’s moved out.  He said he didn’t want people to think he accepted my immoral relationship.”

“He’ll still be helping on cases, won’t he?”  Mrs. Hudson asked.

“No.  John ended our partnership also,” Sherlock tears started to fall again.  “He gave me a choice, but I couldn’t give up Mycroft.  I love him Mrs. H.  Is this love wrong?”  His uncertainty came through the tears

“You love him, and not many people can say they truly love someone,” her voice soft with concern.  “I’m going to give that man a piece of my mind next time I see him.  Love is a gift and not to be thrown away.   He claims to have found it.  I mean he even went back to that assassin wife after she shot you.  Then when she took off and killed, you accepted him back in your home.  That man!” She declared stand up.  “Drink your tea love.  It will help.” 

As Sherlock picked up the tea, his phone rang.  Hitting the speaker’s button, he said, “Yes Mycroft what do you want?”  Although snippy, he had an undercurrent of excitement.

“Why did John pack up and leave you crying? The concern was evident in Mycroft’s voice.

“You still have camera’s here,” he was annoyed.  “You said you removed them,” with an angry edge to his voice, “Brother Dear!”

“They’re scheduled to be removed tomorrow.  Now you didn’t answer my question, Sherlock.  What happened?  I can hear the sadness in your voice.”

Sighing, “He’s given me a choice, him or you and didn’t care for my answer.” Choking, “He’s gone, Mikey.”

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.  Maybe stay the night if Mrs. Hudson is fine with it.”

Hearing his comment, Mrs. H agreed.  “I even have some of those biscuits you like.   Just make sure you make my Sherlock smile again.”

A chuckle from the phone, “I’ll be there soon, Brother dear.”

After Mycroft had arrived, food in hand, they ate some dinner with Mrs. H glaring at Sherlock then his full dish until he began eating. 

 After dinner, the two were alone, Mycroft whispered in Sherlock’ ear.  “I’m sorry.”

Sitting up and looking down at his brother, Sherlock asked.  “Why are you sorry?  I made the only choice possible. I love you, Mikey.”

“If it weren't for me, John would still be your partner and roommate.”

“However, I wouldn’t know what love is.  You are my partner and soul mate.  Now can we stop talking about this?  You promised to make me feel better.  I’m still waiting.”

“Brat, come here.”

Mycroft pulled him down and began with a soft kiss that soon deepened it as their tongues tangled in a dance of their own. 

Pulling back to catch his breath, Sherlock asked, “Where did you learn to kiss like this?”

Winking, “It’s a government secret.  Would have to kill you if I told you.”

“I could torture you,” Sherlock said turning his hands into claws.

“You wouldn’t dare?”

Sherlocks began tickling Mycroft until he gave.  “It was while I an active agent.  Part of the training.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t do leg work anymore.  Just remember who those kisses are for now.”

Pulling him into another kiss, Mycroft helped him move side by side with him.  Before too long they were wrapped around each other, legs intertwined, hands roaming each other’s body, lips locked tightly.

Mycroft’s fingers roamed his brother’s hair lightly pulling his hair to Sherlock’s groans.  Mickey other hand drifted to Sherlock’s penis and began stroking it. Continuing until Sherlock came with a yell of “Mikey!”

Laying back, they rested catching their breaths. 

“Now, I think it’s time for me to return the favor,” Sherlock said moving down his brother’s body taking Mycroft’s penis into his mouth.  Licking and kissing it before taking it deeply, had Mycroft coming in a few minutes.

Laying quietly beside one another, Mycroft broke the silence.  “Do you feel any better?”

“I will always miss him, but I’m not willing to give you up.  So if he can’t accept it, this is how it must be.”

“You know I’m always here for you to talk to don’t you?   I’m worried about you being alone.”

“I’m not alone any longer, even if you’re not in my apartment.  Now, let’s go to sleep, it’s been a busy day.”  Sherlock snuggled close to his brother’s chest, “Oh and Mikey, remember to have the cameras removed tomorrow.”

Chuckling Mycroft pulled him closer, “Anything for you brother, now sleep.”

 


	3. Anthea part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea and Mycroft talk while Sherlock's pays the price for Mycroft's involvement in international politics.
> 
> Sorry, I didn't post yesterday but I was in the middle of tearing my walls down to remodel and forgot the time.

Anthea  part 1

Mycroft waited for Anthea to arrive.  It was the first time they really had time to talk about more than work and the change in his relationship.  He was unsure how much she understood but knew he had taught her to observe the circumstances and make connections of their association. 

Mycroft sudden was so unsure of how Anthea felt about his relationship with Sherlock. The uncertainty was giving him a migraine with the tension of uncertainty. It the last couple of weeks Anthea had made teasing comments to his brother and himself but didn’t address the situation directly.  He believed she was aware of what was happening but not sure what she would do with the knowledge.  Blackmail, turning him into his counterparts, or accept it and help them keep it a secret.  

Noise in the outer office brought him out of his reflections. It was time to discuss the situation and get it out in the open.

Entering with a tall stack of the folder, Anthea said, “Morning sir.   It seems like everyone wants your opinion on their problem.”

“Are there any that can’t wait for a half of hour or so?

“None, is there another problem?”

“I’d like to talk to you about the change in my life and give you an opportunity to decide whether you wish to continue your relationship with me or not.  I don’t wish for any action taken against me because of it should it become known.”

“Sir, I’ve been with you for ten years now and never regretted a moment of it.  During difficulties and successes, you always come out on top.  Although I may not understand how you discovered love, I do understand you’re different now.”

“Different how?”  Mycroft saw no different in himself other than where Sherlock was concerned.

“You are more aware of the people that work for you.  Did you realize that when you came this morning, you asked two secretaries about their children, one about her sick mother and congratulated another on her daughter’s baby?”

“I did?  Is it also that obvious in meetings?” His change in behavior shocked him. Worry could be seen in his eyes.

Anthea chuckled.  “Don’t worry sir.  You’re still the Iceman to those who cross your path in meetings.  Mycroft, I’ll away back you.  Now, sir, should we begin on those files?”

 

Anthea and Mycroft were discussing the day’s schedule while working on the files when one of the security guard assigned to surveillance knocked.  Frustrated already over the childish behavior of two of the ambassadors at the meeting yesterday, Mycroft snapped. “Enter, and it better be important.”

The security guard who had been disciplined by Mycroft for not being observant enough fiddled with his hat in his hands.

“Well, spit it out man, I haven’t all day,” Mycroft’s language alone showed how irritated he was.

“It’s you brother sir.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Mycroft sighed.  He definitely didn’t need his brother’s antics today.  “What has he done this time?”

Shuffling from one foot to the other, the guard hesitated to speak.

“Today!”

“We lost him, sir?”

“Is that a question or a statement of fact? Speak up man.”  Frustration began to turn to aggravation.

“Lost him, sir.  The camera in the area he was in went black for a moment and when they came back on his signal was gone.   I sent men out immediately, but they only found this,” showing Mycroft Sherlock’s broken phone, “and blood.”

Anthea could see her boss’s face turning red with anger while his eyes showed the pain of his brother’s loss.  “Let me look into this sir.  Your meeting is in fifteen minutes.  I’ll join you with the information as soon as possible.”

Torn between the needs of his country and that of his brother’s, he stood in an unusual moment of indecision.  Releasing a deep breath, he waved the guard away, who almost ran in relief. 

Turning to Anthea, “Find out what happened to him please, and bring him home.”

“I'll find out what I can and treat it as if it was my brother who is missing.   You deal with those children in there while I check it out.  If it counts for anything, I believe he is still alive. I treat him as my own family.”

Mycroft tried to put on a brave front as he said, “Better I hope than that.  You can be such a nag at times.”  His body sagged, please find what we need to bring him home to me.”

Placing a calming hand on his shoulder, Anthea said, “Everything in my power.”

After Anthea had left, Mycroft sat at his desk staring blankly.  He couldn’t lose Sherlock now that he had found he loved him.  A knock from his secretary brought him out of his mind.  Standing his whole demeanor changed and the Iceman entered the meeting room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Keeping his eyes closed, Sherlock came back to reality with a thrumming headache. An attempt to move found him tightly tied to a chair.

“You might as well open your eyes, Mr. Holmes.  I know you’re awake.”

Blinking in the brightness of the room, he slowly opened his eyes to spot a man from one of the delegations in Mycroft’s meeting.  “What do you want?  You do know you have the wrong Holmes, don’t you?  You want my brother I would assume.”

The kidnapper said, “He's very uncooperative.”

“That’s him.  You don’t believe I can get him to change his mind about something, I hope.  Last time he paid attention to something I said I was five.”

“I believe he’ll act according to our wishes when he sees the pictures we intend to deliver to him. 

At that, two men came from the shadows and stood near Sherlock.  “Gentlemen just don’t kill him, but then again he did take out both of your brothers on his trip to Serbia.  Feel free to pay him back, just keep him alive for now.”

___________________________________________________________________

Mycroft had called a three-hour break for lunch and to grab some pain killers.  The squabbling and worry about Sherlock had risen the level of his headache to a migraine.  He hoped that some time would cool down the ambassadors’ tempers so that an agreement would result.

Although he could step in and make a binding decision, he hoped that they would do it themselves with his guidance so that everyone would feel better about the final decision.

Anthea was waiting in his office when he entered.  The look on her face wasn’t promising.  Before he could speak, she handed him a large envelope.  “A child handed it to me at the scene.  Said a man told him to give it to the pretty lady.”

The envelope was addressed to him and had a large blood handprint on the front of it.  No doubt his brother’s.

“The only fingerprints on it sir are the child and mine.  The photos are upsetting sir, be prepared.”

Each picture was a progression of damage one to Sherlock.  The last one showed him still alive and his normal defiance in his eyes.

Gripping the envelope so tightly it tore, he dropped the halves as his phone rang with an unidentified number popping up.  “Speak,” he growled into it.

“Now Mr. Holmes, that not the way a government official of your rank would be expected to answer his phone.  I believe your brother would be appalled by your behavior.”

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard in the background.

“What do you want?”  Mycroft’s cold Icemen voice gave no indication of the turmoil he felt inside.

“Nothing much for myself, except to bring you down a peg or two.  Although my men lost a family member when your brother was on his rampage in Serbia, and they are enjoying their payback.”

“I asked you want you wanted,” A furious Mycroft demanded.

“Let’s not get this wrong Mr. Holmes. I’m in charge here not you.  But under the circumstances, I’ll forgive you.  Your involvement has you leaning toward my employer’s enemy.  He wishes for you to support his side and end this senseless negation.”  
Anthea who had been attempting to trace the call held up ten fingers three times.  Thirty more seconds is all she needed to trace it.

“And if I don’t?”

“Now do I need to answer that?  And Mr. Holmes I would hurry with your assignment.  I’m having a hard time controlling these men.”

Ten fingers, ten more seconds to his brother. 

“Just know when this is over there is no place you can hide from me,” Mycroft stated coldly.

“Threats, Mr. Holmes is so beneath you.”

‘I don’t make threats.  I make promises. We’re not scheduled to meet for three hours. I can do nothing before then.”

The silence was the only answer he received.

“Did you hear me?  I can’t do anything before the meeting resumes.”

Anthea nodded. They had the location.

“Well, Mr. Holmes I can’t promise anything, so I suggest you get moving on your end.” 

The buzzing of the dial tone rang in his ear.  Mycroft’s mind turned to the pictures of his brother.  They would pay, every one of them.

 


	4. Anthea part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Anthea discover about herself went she sees the Holmes brothers' relationship.

“We’re waiting for you downstairs sir.  Your car and van are out front.”  Anthea informed him. 

“I want them alive if possible.  I wish the privilege of slowly interrogating the men who have my brother myself.” The malice in his voice was clear.

As this headed toward the door, Anthea placed his hand on Mycroft shoulder.  “He’ll make it.  I’ll be more than happy to help make them pay if you need any.”

Mycroft smiled the one that didn’t meet his eyes and would send others running.  “I wouldn’t expect anything different, my dear.”

As Sherlock became more aware, he could see his Serbian torturers stood in front of him ready to begin again. Because they thought they were funny when torturing him, he had named after England Chuckle Brothers, Paul and Berry.

“Наш голуб се буди (Our little pigeon wakes.)” Paul announced to his brother who was sitting at the table in the room.

“Да ли уживате у вашој посети са нама? Све што можемо учинити да бисмо га побољшали? (Are you enjoying your visit with us?  Anything we can do to make it better?)” Both men laughed.

Sherlock refused to acknowledge them with their attempt to ridicule him.

Paul came close to his face, “Да ли је мачка добила голуб језик? Надамо се да ћемо вас певати за нас (Did the cat get your tongue little pigeon?  We’re hoping to make you sing for us).”  Again, they laughed at his joke.

Sherlock managed to gather some blood in his mouth and spit it into Paul’s face.  Blows to his face and chest followed.  He felt two ribs break and possibly his cheekbone.

“Наш мали голуб још увек се борио у њему. То није био паметан потез, мали голуб. Мислим да би можда требали да те научимо на неки начин, да? “Our little pigeon still has fight left in him.   That was not a smart move, little pigeon. I think perhaps we need you to teach you some manners, yes?”

As the beating continued, darkness began to take him again. He thought he heard gunshots, but darkness embraced him before he could discover if it were true.

Mycroft was one of the first people into the room against the wishes of his people.  He hurried to Sherlock, pulled the knife from his belt, and began to cut the binds holding his brother.   As he lowered Sherlock to the floor, his brother opened his eyes.

Hoarsely he whispered, “Water please.”  One of the men handed a bottle to Mycroft, who held it to Sherlock’s lips.

“Sip it.  You promised to avoid dangerous situations,” Mycroft reminded his brother softly.

“And you promised no more legwork,” choking Sherlock reminded him, “Take me home Mikey?

“Sorry, you need to go to the hospital.  But I promise the soonest I can get you out, I will.  Now Anthea is going with you,” looking at her, she nodded, “Until I to attend to a small matter then I stay until your release.”

Anthea came closer to Sherlock but addressed Mycroft.   “I’ll keep him safe for you, sir.  No one will get to him while I’m here.  But you need to promise to let Jeffery (her second in command) accompany you to the meeting.”

“You worry too much, my dear, but I’ll do as you request.” 

“I’m not so much worry about you but about what Sherlock would do to me if something happens to you,” she explained with a smile offered to Sherlock to show she was teasing.

As they loaded Sherlock in the ambulance, Mycroft squeezed his hand as kissing wouldn’t be wise.  “Keep him safe,” he whispered to Anthea.

“With my life,” she assured him.

____________________________________________________________________

Mycroft strolled into the conference room where the Serbian Ambassador sat smirking at him. Ignoring the man, the Iceman sat down.

“Sorry for the delay, but due to some unforeseen circumstances there was an attempt to force my decision on the situation before us.”

The Serbian ambassador began to look uncomfortable as he saw security guards entering the room.  As they surrounded the man, he stood up to leave but found his way blocked.

“You’re under arrest Ambassador Tóth for the kidnapping and torture of a British citizen.  Gentlemen, you may remove the ex-ambassador.”  Mycroft directed.

“I have diplomatic immunity,” Toth informed him.

“You did.  After my discussion with your government, they sent this communication for me to give to you.  Your government has rescinded your immunity and your citizenship.  You are mine now.”

“You blackmailed them to do this.  My government would never have thrown me to the wolves otherwise.” Toth yelled.

“Next time you decide to force someone’s hand, make sure you understand what they can do in return.  Gentlemen take him away and let him join his friends until I can get to him.”

The guards grabbed Toth and dragged him from the room, swearing vengeance on Mycroft.

“As for the matter the hand, I believe this settles it to everyone satisfaction.  Now if you excuse me, I need to see to the victim.”  Mycroft left without answering any of the questions thrown at him.

Sherlock was released to Mycroft’s house a few days later with instructions to have his doctor check on him frequently. During those hospital days and the week after he was home, Anthea brought Mycroft’s work each day and spent hours at his side assisting him.

Throughout that time, she saw how much love he had for his brother, and her understanding of their relationship grew.  The sparkle she saw in their eyes, made her smile.  The gentle kisses, the whispered words, and the hand holding touched her more than she thought it ever would.  Seeing how happy and content they were made her believe that there was a chance for her to find happiness.

Mycroft notices her smiling while working on her Blackberry.  “Any reason for smile my dear?”

“Just watching you two, Mycroft,” Another result of the closeness to the Holmes was the first name basis when alone.

“Can’t you see Mikey, she believes that she can find love if we can.”  Sherlock deducted from the bed. 

“Sherlock!” Anthea exclaimed.

“You’re supposed to be napping, Doctor’s orders,” Mycroft mentioned.

“I’m not a child, and doctor’s a mother hen,” Sherlock began to pout.

“As is proven by you pouting like a child.”  Anthea teased.

“You know I liked you better when you weren’t fond of me,” Sherlock huffed and turned his back on them.

The chuckling behind him had him pulling the covers over his head.

“I’m not sure how you can love him at times, but glad you found love.  If you ever need anything just let me know.” Anthea said before returning to her Blackberry. 


	5. Lestrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade is in for a surprise when he comes to offer Sherlock a case.

After texting, then calling Sherlock multiple times, Lestrade stormed up the stairs angrily.  He was yelling Sherlock's name knowing that he was home but received no answer.  Mumbling under his breath about the stubborn toddler that he needed to beg for help to solve this crime that had them stumbling over their own feet for the last two weeks.  If he didn’t need him, he’d just let the detective sulk.

Bursting into the bedroom, he was saying “Sherlock, why aren’t you answering your bloody phone.   I’ve been trying to get you for….”

Stuttering to a stop, he noticed the Holmes brothers naked it in bed.  Turning bright red, spinning around he croaked out, “Sorry.”

“What is it you want Gerald?”  Sherlock asked in his normal cocky way.

“Greg,” Mycroft and Greg corrected together.

“Whatever.  You must want something the way you broke into my bedroom without an invitation.”  Sherlock began to get up.

Speaking for the first time, Mycroft said.  “Get back under the rug Sherlock and quit embarrassing the Detective Inspector. Sorry about my brother’s inappropriate behavior.  Please wait in the front room, and we’ll be out in a moment.

Sherlock snorted but recovered himself until Greg left the room.

“Sherlock, that was unkind of you.   Now get some clothes on so we can meet with the Inspector properly,” Mycroft scolded his brother.

“But I like what we were doing,” Glaring at him, Mycroft had Sherlock pouting but beginning to get dress and yelled, “It better be at least an eight, Gary.”

“Sherlock, this name thing is childish.  Let’s face the Inspector like adults.  The conversation will be awkward enough without you acting out.”

As the brothers entered the front room, Lestrade had gathered his wits about him, but the blush was still present.

“Sorry for the rude interruption.  I have a case that we are at the end of our ropes.   It’s due to hit the news at five tonight, and as this time it was a government official’s daughter, there will be hell to pay.  Sherlock, we truly need your help.”  Lestrade had decided not to address what he interrupted.

“Not interested, I’m busy at the moment.” Sherlock looked at Mycroft with a grin.

“Sherlock, the Inspector, won’t have come if he didn’t need you,” Mycroft reprimanded him.

“But Mycroft,” he whined.

“Later brother of mine.  I do need to deal with some things at work so will be busy most of the night. Help the inspector out, and we’ll see each other later.”  Always the voice of reason, Mycroft suggestion was more of a gentle command.

“Fine, I’ll see if I feel up to ‘seeing’ you later.  After all, I might be too tired to meet you,” Sherlock’s turned into a scowl.

“Up to you then, brother dear.  If you decide you want to meet just text me.”  Mycroft and Lestrade smirked at the actions of the world only Consulting Detective.

Huffing Sherlock put on his coat and thundered down the stairs.  “I’m sure we’ll be talking later Detective Inspector,” Mycroft said as Greg followed Sherlock out. 

“As you wish, Mr. Holmes.”

After a silent ride, they arrived at the site of the latest victim. Sherlock pulled his coat tightly around him and strode around like a peacock ignoring everyone.  Even Sally’s “Freaks here,” didn’t get a response.

He would never admit it, but the worry over what Lestrade would do was slowing down his thinking.  Examining the scene, he managed to push his concern aside and concentrate on the crime.  Bobbing, smelling, tasting, and move through each inch of the room, he stood and announced, “Just what I thought.”

“Honestly Lestrade even a child could of figure out it’s an employee of the legal department.  Most specifically the Serbian custodian.  I thought you interrupted me and told me this was an eight. It’s not even a six.”  Sherlock turned to leave to find himself pulled back by his coat. 

“No, you don’t.  How did you figure that out?  Where the evidence?”  
“It’s your job to get the evidence, mine to tell you what you and your idiotic men should be able to figure out.”

“Sherlock!  I’m exhausted and under the gun.  Now explain how you know it was the custodian,” Lestrade demanded.

“Fine.  First look at the anger used on the girl.  Over twenty-five left-handed knife wounds, most of which are fatal in themselves.  The destruction of her face and finally the bloody words on the wall (Потомци суровог надређеног) Serbian for offspring of a cruel superior.  As she is the daughter of a government superior, it’s obvious that it was someone who works for him.”

Again, Sherlock moved to walk on but grabbed again.  “And the Serbian custodian?” Lestrade rubbed his head, trying to get rid of a headache that was pounding behind his eyes.

“Look at the area around the body, its cleaned up.  All the trash was picked up, floor swept, mopped and smells of cleaning products.  Now, who do you know is used to doing this type of work.  Find the left-handed custodian and arrest him.  Goodbye Gus, I have better things to do besides holding your hand.”

“One second, I’ll give you a ride home.  After all, it is three in the morning, few taxis around this time of night,” Lestrade said. 

Sherlock knew the reason and knew it would happen sooner or later and might as well get it over with tonight.

Moving toward Lestrade car, he heard the man giving directions to his team before heading their way.

The ride how was quiet until they pulled up before 221B.

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Sherlock asked quietly.

Raising his voice, Lestrade questioned, “Do you know what you're doing?  The problems it will cause consequences you two face if it becomes known?  For heaven sake, it’s illegal.  I sure hope this isn’t just a fling.”

Quietly Sherlock asked, “What are you going to do?”

“Do?  Sherlock, I’m your friend and am worried about what could happen to you.  Please tell me you love him at least.”

“With my whole heart.  Greg, I’ve discovered I do have one after all those years I thought I didn’t.  He is it.”

“You know this could destroy you both if it ever gets out in the least or put you in jail.”

“We know.  Could you give up love if you found it, even if the law considers it wrong?” A plea for understanding heard in his voice.

After a minute, Lestrade said.  “I would give it all up for love.”

Looking up Greg saw a black car at the curb, “I think someone is waiting for you.  Must have been watching the cameras again.

He watched as Sherlock’s eyes lit up.  “Enjoy your day.  Tell your brother he’ll answer to me if he hurts you.”

Sherlock began to leave the car but turned around, “Thank you.” Before hurrying to his brother’s car.

“Everything all right?” Mycroft asked.

“Yes.  Although Lestrade did threaten you if you hurt me.”

“What is it with everyone thinking I’d hurt you?”

Sherlock started laughing as the car pulled away from the curb only to be silenced by a deep tender kiss.


	6. John part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is confronted by Mycroft and Lestrade.

John 2 part 1

Lestrade was furious.  “What do you think you’re doing?  I’ve told you at least a hundred times not to run off alone after criminals.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Grant.”  

“GREG you Git.”

Ignoring Greg’s interruption, he continued.  “And can take care of myself.”

“You have no one to watch your back right now.”

“Don’t need one.”

“That’s why the last three times, you were hurt.  Now either you stay with us, or I’ll call Mycroft and tell him about your reckless behavior.”

“Like he could do anything to stop me,” Sherlock shot back defiantly.

“I can think of one thing he could withhold.”

Puffing up, he said in outraged, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Want to try me?”

Lestrade could see Sherlock deflate.  “Ok but you need to keep up with me.   I won’t wait for you.  Now can we go get a murderer or are we waiting for him to strike again?”

Donavan, two officers, and Greg with Sherlock turned the corner as a shot rang out. Sherlock grabbed his stomach as he slowly slid toward the ground.  “Get that man,” Greg yelled as he caught the detective easing him to the sidewalk.

“I told you I shouldn’t have waited to give him the time to set up an ambush for us,” Sherlock said as he passed out.

“Sherlock Holmes, don’t you do this to me.   I don’t want to face your big brother.” Greg ordered, but the unconscious man didn’t hear him.

______________________________________________________________________

Surgery was long and difficult.  According to the Surgeon, they almost lost him.   Mycroft was in a chair beside his brother whispering how much he loved him and needed him.  He only moved when Greg insisted he drink something. Besides the rumbling of machines and whispering, Sherlock hadn’t opened his eyes in three days.

Lestrade returned after his shift to find Mycroft in the same chair he had left him in.

“Any changes yet?”

“Just more restless and he seems to be feeling more pain.  The doctor said this is a good sign.  If only he’d wake up.”  Mycroft was visibly tired, and the results of not eating were being to show.

Lestrade placed a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder. “Once more, I’m so sorry he’s injured.”

Looking up at the DI, “Stop it, Greg.  It not your fault.  However, the man who did this will never see the light of day again, that I promise you.”

Both men ignored the door opening, assuming it was the hospital staff checking on Sherlock.

“How is he?”  John asked standing by the door.

“What are you doing here Dr. Watson?” Mycroft turned quickly toward the doorway demanding angrily.

“He’s my friend. I’m worried about him.”

“Friend,” Mycroft blasted him.   “I believe you ended your friendship with my brother a few weeks ago,” He nearly shouted.  “Last I heard, you didn’t want to be the partner of an immoral, disgusting, law breaking person.”

“I was wrong to say that to him, but that’s between Sherlock and myself.”  John’s temper rose as he spoke.

“Not when it hurts my brother.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.  Is Sherlock going to be alright?” John’s anger began to boil over. 

“They not sure.  Besides Sherlock wouldn’t be in this situation if his ‘partner’ had been watching his back.”  The accusation was spat out at the doctor.

Lestrade could sense an explosion in the making between the two men. “John perhaps it’s best if you leave until Sherlock can inform you if he wants you to be a part of his life or not.”

All three were surprised by a weak, rough voice, “I’m trying to rest here.  You always complain that I’m not sleeping enough, but when I’m trying to, you make it impossible with all that noise.”

“Sherlock!,” They all yelled.

“You’re awake,” Greg mentioned.

“Observant as always, Gavin.” Sherlock croaked out.

Trying to hide his relief, Mycroft said.  “About time you woke up little brother.  I have a few things I need you to investigated.”

“Always so apprehensive about others thinking you’re not doing your job, aren’t you Mycroft?” Sherlock voice weakening but a smile softened the comment.

“Only after your safety, dear brother.”

For the first time, Sherlock noticed his e-roommate in the room.  The hurt he felt when John left returned.

“What are you doing here John? You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me.”  The pain he still felt because of John’s betrayal caused his heart and respiration rate to rise to a dangerous level causing the nurses to come running in.

“Sherlock, I’m sorry.  I was surprised and spoke out of jealousy.  I was afraid you would abandon me for Mycroft.”  John called out as Mycroft and Lestrade forced him out of the room while the nurses were trying to get Sherlock’s vitals under control. 

“Mikey don’t leave me,” Sherlock tried to yell causing his blood pressure to rise dangerously.

“Perhaps it would be better if you stay and help calm him down.” One of the nurses said.

Mycroft rushed back to his brother’s side grabbing his hand, “Calm down Sherlock.  I’m here.”

One of the nurses gave him a dubious look, but Mycroft had not patience for bigotry right now.  “He suffers from PTSD.”  The government official voice left no room for argument.  “I always have been able to calm him down.” He then ignored the woman but promised himself he would see to her later.  He talked calmly and softly to Sherlock until his vitals returned to normal. 

“I hurt Mikey,” Sherlock whined.

“That’s from all the tossing around you were doing.  I’ll ring for something.” 

While they waited for the nurse to bring the medication in, Sherlock could hear Lestrade talking to John.

“Look mate.  He was deeply hurt by you leaving and dealt with it in his normal manner by running head first into trouble without concern for his welfare.  Don’t ask him to do anything right now. He almost died during surgery.  Let him heal before expecting him to decide on your relationship.”

John shook his head sadly, “He’ll rest much better knowing I’m sorry for what I say and did to him.  You just don’t understand why I did it.”

Lestrade’s angry look contradicted that statement.  “You’re wrong.  I do not condone it but am not willing to lose the friendship of either Holmes over this.  It is none of our business.”

“It’s against the law, isn’t it?  Also, society will never accept it.”  John insisted.

“The law has many shades of color.  I just refuse to allow this to be black.”  Lestrade turned and walked away.  “Don’t hurt him anymore John or Mycroft isn’t the only one who will come after you.”


	7. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly walks in at the wrong time. What will Sherlock and Mycroft do?

Sherlock and Mycroft were waiting in Molly’s lab for the cause of death result on one of Mycroft’s agents found dead without an obvious cause.  The first time out since his convalescence, Sherlock was pacing impatiently and mumbling about a waste of his time when Molly knew what time they would arrive.

“Honestly Sherlock, the woman is doing us a favor by rushing the results, give her time to get the file.  Now stop pacing and sit down or find something constructive to do,” Mycroft ordered. 

Sherlock stopped with a smile on his face. “Something constructive you said.”

“Yes.  Perhaps you could find something you enjoy like looking under the microscope over there.”  Mycroft suggested.

Grinning, Sherlock moved closer to Mycroft.  “What are up doing?”

 “I’m trying to do something I enjoy,” he said attempting to steal a kiss from Mycroft.

“Sherlock, you can’t do that here.  Anyone could walk in at any moment and discover us.”

“But it’s only one little kiss.” He pouted as Mycroft moved away from his kiss, again.

“You’re beginning to sound like a child who’s been told they can’t have candy until they finish dinner.  Now behave yourself.”

Sherlock pout became even deeper. ”Mikey, it’s been hours since I received a kiss from you.”

“It’s only been thirty minutes.  Not stop pouting,” Mycroft said as he leaned over to give his brother a brief kiss on what should have been the cheek.  However, Sherlock turned in time to have it land on his lips just as Molly walked in.

Looked up from reading her lab report just as the men jumped apart.  “I’m sorry I disturbed you,” she began then stuttered.  “I’ll come back, I mean I’ll leave you to…. I’ll be back,” she murmured racing out the way she came in.

“Molly,” Sherlock yelled heading after her. 

A hand on his arm stopped him. “Let me go.  Molly’s my ……” Sherlock began unsure what to call her.

“She is in love with you Sherlock.  Her discovery of us must be a shock.  I’ll ensure her as well as I can.  Also, I’ll see how she’s going handle what she saw.”

“She’s not in love with me. You’re wrong.”

“Everyone but you knows it.  You know the looks and feelings of love now so think about how she acts around you, what she has said,” Mycroft instructed him.

Sherlock reluctantly nodded. “I never saw it Mycroft, I swear.  Be gentle with her.  She's done so much for me.”

“I believe love is making you sentimental, brother dear.   Don’t worry.  I’ll be a perfect gentleman with her.”

Mycroft knocked on Molly’s office door.  A weak come in was heard as he opened the door.

“Miss Hooper, I’m sorry that you had to find out that way. It was not our intention to distressed you,” Mycroft spoke softly sitting down across from her.

“I’m not distressed, just surprised that is all,” Molly countered although she did not look him in the eye.

“Miss Hopper, I’m not my brother.   I do know how you feel about him and finding out about our relationship must hurt.”  Mycroft continued speaking in a comforting voice.

Suddenly concern could be seen on Molly’s face.  “I was startled but don’t worry Mr. Holmes. I won’t cause any trouble for Sherlock.”  Quickly she tried to convince him, “I mean I can keep a secret.  I did for Sherlock about his death and all.”  
Sherlock struck his head in the door hearing the last of her statement.  Kneeling in front of her, he took her hand. “Molly, I’m sorry for not understanding.   As I have said, emotions were not my thing until I discovered them and admitted my feelings for Mycroft. We would never do something to hurt you no matter what you do.”

Molly took a deep breath looking at Sherlock.  “Is this what you truly want?”

Mycroft and Molly stared at Sherlock waiting for his answer.  “More than anything in the world.   I love him so much.  He is everything I have ever found missing in my life.” 

Looking deeply into Sherlock’s eyes, Molly saw that he unquestionably felt that way.   She then looked at Mycroft seeing the devotion for his brother in his.  A small smile graced her face. 

“I’ll admit I wanted what you have for myself Mr. Holmes, but to see the happiness on Sherlock’s face is something I’ve never seen there before.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on the detective’s forehead.  “I would never do anything to harm you, Sherlock.  I guess it’s time for me to get on with my life but you’ll always have a special place in my heart.”

Sherlock kissed her hands then stood.  “You’re a wonderful friend Molly.  You’ve always had my back and been there for me.  I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Molly glared at Mycroft. “You, Mr. Holmes, better not do anything to hurt Sherlock or you’ll have to answer to me. Do you understand me?”

Sherlock began to giggle.  An insulted Mycroft huffed, “Why does everyone assume I’ll hurt him?   I mean what about him hurting me?”

Breaking into a loud laugh, Sherlock leaned over, forgetting Molly was there and kissed him.  “Don’t worry Mycroft. I’ll protect you. Besides what damage could such a sweet little lady do?  I mean other than crack your chest open and take your heart out.”

Molly joined Sherlock in laughing as Mycroft headed toward the door.  “Are you coming, Sherlock?”

“Mr. Holmes, didn’t you want your report?”  Molly managed to get out between laughter.

Mycroft turned back, grabbed the file saying, “I’ll be waiting for you outside in the car, Sherlock.  If you can stop your childish behavior, you can join me.”

After Mycroft had left the room, Sherlock was able to get his laughter under control.  Taking Molly’s hands, “I truly am sorry that I was blind to your feelings.   I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like something I would just use.  I now understand you’ve always been a friend.  Thank you.”

Molly gently touched his face, “If I can’t have you, seeing you happy is the best next thing.”

Looking around, Molly suddenly realized that John wasn’t with Sherlock.  “Is John working today?”

The smile on Sherlock’s face faded away, “He decided my relationship with Mycroft could have an adverse reflection on him and has removed himself from cases the time being.  I hope he’ll be back with me before long,” Sherlock explained.

“Oh Sherlock, I’m so sorry he said that.  I would like to give that moralizing hypocrite a piece of my mind.  I know he killed that cabbie the first night.  Oh,” she stomped her foot, “He makes so mad.”

A chuckle from Sherlock brought her back to herself.  “It’s okay Molly.  We each are entitled to our own feelings.”

Sherlock’s phone buzzed a text.  Looking at it, he laughed, “Mycroft is getting impatient.  I’ll see you later?”

“Anytime, you know you’re always welcome,” Molly gave him another kiss on the cheek, “Later Sherlock.”

Sherlock joined Mycroft in the car, “Why?”

“You’re a scary person, but I love you nevertheless,” Sherlock assured him with a deep kiss.

Pulling apart, Mycroft tapped on the divider, “You can show me when we get to my house.” 

“As you wish.”  Sherlock’s kiss promised just that


	8. Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is excited, and insist that Jim will be also.

“Hey, boss! Look at this. We got them.” Sebastian excitedly yelled as he barreled into Moriarty’s office with the door slamming against the wall.   He was waving papers before throwing them down on the desk.

“Sebbie, I know you’re aware of how to knock.  That posh school you went to must have taught you some manners.  And who is it that we ‘got’?’” Jim threatening tone clear as he looked up from the work he was doing when disturbed.

Swallowing hard he looked done at his feet, “Sorry boss, but you have to see those pictures. They’re going to be Sherlock downfall.”  Excitement returned to his voice.  “I think you’ll finally be able to bring him and that brother of his down.”

Lifting the two pictures, Jim looked them over.  One was of Sherlock and Mycroft in a more than a brotherly hug on the stairs of 221B, and the other was of them kissing in the hall by the front door.

“How did you get these?”  Jim asked the warning in his voice making Sebastian shiver with alarm.  He already knew but wanted to make Sebastian sweat some.  “You didn’t put cameras in Sherlock’s apartment again, did you after I told you not to?”

Guilt covered Sebastian's face.  “No sir, I put them in the hall, not the apartment.”

“When I said no cameras, I meant no cameras anywhere on the property.  We’ll address you ignoring my orders later.  I’m sure one of us will find the discussion unpleasant.  Understand?”  The intent was clear, and Sebastian nodded uneasily.

 He stood there while Jim examined the pictures again.  Wondering how he could use them to his best advantage, he smiled at the look of love on Sherlock’s face.  He ran his finger down the detective’ face dreaming of the day that Sherlock would be his to do with what he wished.  However, at the moment, these pictures wouldn’t get the Iceman off his back and likely to cause Mycroft to be more aggressive in his search for their headquarters. 

“Do you want me to release them to the press through normal channels, sir?” Sebastian asked hoping to impress Jim with his idea. He waited for the answer with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

Jerking back to the present, Jim gave his right-hand man an annoyed glance.  “Why would I do that?”  Seb was good at following orders, but the man couldn’t think one step ahead to save his life.

“It would destroy them.  No one would want anything to do with two incestuous perverts. Maybe would even get them throw into jail.  After all, it is against the law.”  Seb was proud of his reasoning and hoping to get back into Jim’s good graces.

“Seb, Seb, Seb.  Will you ever think beyond the here and now?  You don’t just throw good blackmail material away in a one shot, especially one not sure to get the best result.  You cherish it, and right now my plans for our next criminal venture can’t attach the attention of the Iceman too soon. Besides he can make things disappear that might be used against him or Sherlock.   Those pictures may never make the paper, and if someone like Kitty Riley were to post them, they would be disregarded by the general public as frauds.”

“But boss, think of all the trouble they cause us.  We could put a stop to it.”  Sebastian argued.

“Are you arguing with me?  Suggesting that you know better than I do, what is the best move to make?”

“No, sir.” 

“Go to my room and wait for me to finish here.  You’re just adding to your punishment the longer you dispute my orders.   Get out my equipment, strip and wait on your knees by the bed.”  Jim ordered.

The glare left no choice but for Seb to do as told.  However, as he left the room, he mumbled, “I just don’t understand why we can’t just get them published.”

“Of course, you can’t because you don’t use your brain.  Now scat before you add more to the reprimand.  Daddy has to think.” 

After Seb had left, Jim continued to stare at the pictures.   Seb was right, they could use these to destroy his two were adversaries, but they were the only two who challenged his intelligence and abilities.  Their loss in the playing field would lead to boredom.

“I’ll have to think this over some more before making any moves.  Now, I need to discipline Sebastian.  However, a little at the expense of the Holmes brothers is in order first.”

Taking a picture of the photo of them kissing, he opened a texted.

‘Looks like someone is naughty, JM,’ he sent with the picture attached to it.

Sherlock was on the couch kissing Mycroft when his phone pinged.  Pulling it out and opening it without leaving his brother's lips, Sherlock pulled back turning pale.

“What is it?” Mycroft concerned voice broke through his shock.

Sherlock turned the phone toward him.  Taking it from the detective’s hand, Mycroft examined it.  “It’s from 221’s hall.”  He stated.

“Who cares where?  How did he get it?”  Sherlock was worry raising his voice.

“Obviously a camera in the area.”

“Obviously!  That’s all you can say?  You said that you swept the apartment. How did it get missed?”  Sherlock hid his face in his hands.

“Sherlock,” the ‘minor’ government official said lifting his face to look into his brother’s eyes.  In his Iceman’s voice, he said. “I won't let him hurt you, love.”

“I’m not worried about myself.  The world doesn’t think highly of me now, but Moriarty will destroy you, Mycroft.   My involvement in his game is at fault for his threats. You’ll lose your job, position in society maybe even your freedom.  I’ve destroyed you by loving you, and knew it would happen but allowed it anyway.”

Mycroft hugged his brother to him.  “I told you once Sherlock that I’m will to give up everything for you, and this changes nothing.  We’ll face this and take the consequences of our actions together.”

Sherlock’s phone pinged a second time,  ‘Just thought I would let you know I’m soooo happy for you……for now.  By the way, how does Johnny boy think about it?  JM.’

Dropping the phone between them, Mycroft pulled his brother closer and allowed him to calm down.  “What are we going to do Mycie?”

“Nothing for now. It’s in Moriarty’s court for now,” Mycroft leaned down and kissed him.  “We’ll just keep going the way we are and wait for his next move.  I love you, and nothing he can do will change that.” 

The silence was broken by a small laugh, “What is funny Sherlock?”

“Well, at least this time I’m responsible for someone threat against you.”

“Shut up Sherlock,” Mycroft said then followed it with a kiss that soon became heated.

Smiling to himself, Moriarty left the office heading toward his bedroom and a waiting Seb.   A good punishment session always cleared his mind and helped stimulate his thoughts.

“Sir?” Sebastian kneeling naked by the bed asked seeing the smile on Jim’s face.

“Maybe your disobedience will be fun after all,” Jim said as he removed his jacket and picked up the crop from the bed.  A look of relief from Seb greeted him.  “Just because it might be fun, doesn’t erase you disobeying my orders.  Now count.”  He ordered bring the crop down hard on the kneeling man’s back thinking that someday it would be Sherlock kneeling before him, naked, and counting. He’d even make the Iceman watch before killing him.  The excitement of his thoughts and the need to wait for the right time resulted in him taking out his displeasure on Sebastian.

 


	9. John 2 cont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock recovers with John's help.

In the room, Sherlock looked at his brother.  “Is that John out there?  I wasn’t dreaming?”

“Yes. Dr. Watson was here, but he upset you and was asked to leave.”

“You mean you threw him out,” Sherlock glared at him.

“After how he treated you and your reaction to him a few minutes ago, I felt it was justified.”

“I want to see him, please Mikey.” The drugs were making him clingy and whiny.  “I heard he said he was sorry and still wanted to be my friend.”

“I don’t think it was a good idea.  The staff just stabilized your vital signs and any other upset might bring on a dangerous setback.  Besides, you're exhausted and need your rest.”

“I’m not tired.”  He countered, but his closing eyes said otherwise.  “Please Mikey just a few minutes.  I promise not to get upset.”

Mycroft couldn’t handle his brother’s begging.  “Just a few minutes, but if you start to get upset, I will escort him out.”

Going to the door, Mycroft found John leaning on the wall outside the room.  “You have five minutes, but if you upset him at all, I personally will eject you.  I’ll be in the corner of the room watching my brother for any sign of distress.”

Nodding John limped into the room.

“Your leg,” Sherlock was troubled that he was the reason that it had returned.  “I’m so sorry that I caused it to come back.”

“You did nothing to bring it back, and no reason to be sorry.  I’m the one who should be an apology.  I had no right to judge you like that.”

Mycroft huffed in the background.  He also noticed John’s limp had returned. He wondered if he truly accepted Sherlock’s and their relationship or did he want Sherlock to take him back to rid himself of the limp once more.

John turned. “I know what you’re thinking Mycroft.  I’m not asking Sherlock to take me back into his life just to forgive me,”

“Do you want to come back home?  Or work with me?”  Sherlock’s weakened voice asked.”

Returning his gaze to his ex-roommate, John tried to make his intentions clear.  “I don’t expect you to take me back, but am hoping you will forgive me.”

“I never felt there was a reason to forgive you, John.  You asked me to make a choice and informed me that if I chose Mycroft, you would leave.  I knew what would happen when I made the decision and understood that you would sever our relationship,” the last few words slurred as Sherlock began to drift off to sleep once more.

“ Dr. Watson I believe you should leave now.  Sherlock needs his sleep.”

“May I come back to visit, Sherlock.”  John hoped.

“Yesssssssssss,” Sherlock mumbled as he fell asleep.

“My brother obvious wishes to see you.  I will not stand in his way, but if you so much as make him sorry that he allowed you back into his life, I’ll ensure you disappear forever.”

John thought about getting angry, but he knew it was Mycroft’s love for his brother that was making him protective.  “I won’t hurt him again.”  He assured Mycroft before leaving.

Sherlock’s release from the hospital included an agreement that he had someone to watch him for the next few weeks.  Although Mycroft wanted to hire a doctor and private nurse, Sherlock insisted on John during the day although his ex-roommate wouldn’t be moving back in yet.  After a few loud discussions between the brother’s the final agreement included Mycroft staying with Sherlock at night to as he put it ‘watch over him.’  Of course, Sherlock quickly agreed

One week into Sherlock’s convalescent as John who was talking to him, he noticed the detective became quiet.  “Too tired to continue the lecture on the benefits of experimentation on humans, especially your roommate?” John called out from the kitchen as he walked into the living room where Sherlock had laid down earlier after complaining about a pain in his leg.

Seeing Sherlock’s blue lips while his breathing was rapid and an increasing use of his abdominal muscles that were trying to compensate for the shortness of breath, John’s doctor mode kicked in. Calling an ambulance immediately, he examined Sherlock while calling Mycroft to inform him that Sherlock was being taken to the hospital.

Earlier Sherlock had been restless and rubbed his chest but denied pain.  Now his heart rate was rapid and irregular.  John suspected that Sherlock had developed a pulmonary embolism and ordered tests as they raced Sherlock into the x-ray department.  Because pulmonary embolism blocks pulmonary arteries, the Pulse Oximetry recorded the level of oxygen as low.  The chest x-ray that was normal, but Electrocardiography (ECG) showed a slight abnormality in the heart rhythm.  As there wasn’t a clear cause yet for his breathing problems, an ultrasonography of the leg was performed to determine why Sherlock had originally complained of leg pain.  They discovered a few small blood clots leading them to believe one had released into his system.  As the contrast material was injected for the CT Angiography to see if there was a blockage of the blood flow, Sherlock woke and began to fight the staff.  John explained what was happening and Sherlock calmed enough for them to finish the test.  The result was positive.  Sherlock had a Pulmonary Embolism.

Mycroft was pacing the room after talking to the doctor who performed the tests when Sherlock and John came back.  “When can I leave, Mikey?”

“Perhaps Dr. Watson would be the one to answer that,” Mycroft nodded to the doctor,

“But he’ll tell me I must stay,” Whined Sherlock.

“He did save your life according to the specialist who did the tests,” Mycroft informed his brother.

“You’ll be in for a few days until the IV medication gets your blood thin enough not to cause more clots then you can go home on pills,” John explained adding “That must be taken at the CORRECT time each day, no excuses.”

“Mikey, you said John saved my life again.  If he hadn’t been there I might have died don’t you agree?”

John knew that Sherlock wanted him to move back in permanently but that Mycroft still was angry with him.

“Yes, his present was instrumental in the fast care you received.” Understanding where his brother was heading, he had to agree that John’s presence saved his brother.  Still a small doubt remained, but he knew this would make Sherlock happy.  “Perhaps it is time.”

The big smile that appeared on Sherlock’s face said it all.  “John will you move back in.  I need someone to keep an eye on me.”

“I would love to,” John said then turned to Mycroft.  “Thank you.  I can’t believe he listens to you.  I mean what’s your secret?”

“This is something I can use that you can’t, John,” Mycroft smirk looking at his brother who blushed.

“Maybe you could suggest some things I can use.”

“You two realized I hear you, don’t you?”  Sherlock complained.

Both men ignored the detective, “I would be happy too.”

A huff followed by the sounds of sheets snapping had both men laughing.

 

 

 


	10. Donovan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip of the tongue and Donovan is out for revenge.

Donovan

“The freak is here,” Donovan yelled to the others at the crime scene as Sherlock appeared, “And without his keeper.  Where Dr. Watson, freak?  Finally got tired of you?”

Sherlock turned back toward her, looking her up and down.  “No sex for a week, Donovan a record for you.  Have you finally figured out Anderson was using you or discovery that he is sleeping with the new Sergeant in robbery?”

Sputtering Donovan attacked again.  “At least I have people who care enough to be around me.”  She then spun around heading toward the police rope.

None of this was missed by Mycroft who was watching from one of his cars in the next-door lot.  The look on his brother’s face as she walked away, made him angry.  Sherlock looked distressed for a moment before he replaced the look with his normal indifference.

As Sherlock entered the building, his phone rang.  Smiling at the caller ID, he stepped into an empty room and answered.  “Yes, Mycroft.  It’s only been a few hours, and you miss me already.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know why I’m calling.  Is the Sergeant always like that?”

“Just her way of handing the way I solve the crime scene before she can think of the next step in the investigation.”

“I could have her transfer to Serbia if you would like,” Mycroft offered.

“That isn’t necessary.  I’m a big boy and can handle her comments.”  Refusing the offer, Sherlock headed back toward Lestrade. “Now I’m sure you have a war to start instead of watching my ass brother dear. I’ll wiggle it a little for you as if you wish to hold you over until I can properly show you how much I love you.”

“Sherlock!” Mycroft yelled into the phone.

“Don’t worry brother mine; I don’t mind,” Laughing the detective hung up and turned to find Donovan standing behind him, a disgusted look on her face.

“You’re not only a freak but a pervert as well.  I can’t wait to share this with the administration.  Not only will you be out of my hair but hopefully in jail.”  Grinning sarcastically, “I can’t wait to see you get what you deserve.”  She walked away leaving a silent Sherlock behind.

“Are you coming Sherlock, or are you waiting for a private invitation?”  Lestrade yelled from the area of Mr. Betzer body.

Moving slowly, Sherlock arrived at the body.  He said nothing as he looked over the body avoiding the smirk Donovan was giving him.   Standing he said, “It’s the brother.  I believe you’ll find the victim’s father just died and his brother didn’t receive any of the inheritance. The bullet in his back shows he is a coward, and it shouldn’t take much to make him confess.”

Sherlock turned to leave, but Greg asked.  “How can you tell it’s the brother?

“I remember seeing Betzer’s newspaper picture taken at the funeral and the family crest ring he was wearing.  It’s missing, so the brother will be wearing it when you find him.”

Sherlock began to walk away when Donovan spoke, “And you would know all about brothers and their relationship, wouldn’t you freak?”

Ignoring the comment, Sherlock walked away pay no attention to Greg who was calling out to him before turning to Donovan, “I told you not to call him that.” 

“Yes sir,” Donovan said sarcastically, “I think you should worry about yourself more than the freak.”

“What do you mean?” Lestrade demanded.

“Oh, you’ll find out sir when the time is right.”    


Sherlock walked around for hours before ending up in a bar.  He hadn’t been careful, and now he would be discredited and probably jailed.  However, it was his brother he was worried about the most.  In Mycroft’s position, they didn’t usually jail the offender.  Mycroft would be lucky to escape with his life.  For all his intelligence, he had stupidly caused both of their downfalls.

 He was on his third scotch when he felt someone sitting down next to him.

“Well if it isn’t the freak in my favorite cop’s bar.  I thought you didn’t drink,” she said in a teasing voice.  “Oh, I get it. You need to try everything before being locked up.”

“Go away,” Sherlock said signaling for another one.

As he reached for it, he slipped from the stool but avoided the floor as Donovan grabbing him.  “A little too much liquor to drown your sorrows.  That’s right. You put many of those men in jail who will be sharing your cell, didn’t you?”

“I said go away, Donovan.  Just go tell the world and get it over with.”

Before Donovan could say anything, someone yelled, “Everyone ‘and me ya’s valuables.”  Two mask men stood next to the bar with guns aiming them at Donovan.

Stepping in front of Donovan, Sherlock stared at the men.  “I think you’ll find that you don’t want to try this here.”

“What are you doing?  Get back to the stool.” Donovan whispered angrily.

“Would ya like sumfin' posh git? Ya ‘is girl?” the man demanded waving his gun toward Donovan as she stepped out from behind the detective.

“Sally get behind me,” Sherlock demanded.

“Sherlock, just sit back down!”

“Sherlock, is that Sherlock ‘olmes?  Oh look ‘ere, me got a celebrity and ‘e got a bird.”

Donovan took one step toward the gunman as he turned the gun toward her head.  “Stop fere.”

As he pulled the trigger, Sherlock grabbed her and dropped on top of her.  In the confusing, others in the bar were able to overcome the gunmen, and someone called the cops.

“Get off me, freak,” demanded Donovan. 

When Sherlock didn’t answer, she managed with help to roll him off.   He was unconscious, and blood was running down his face from a wound to his head.

Sherlock woke in the hospital with Mycroft holding his hand.  “Playing the hero again, Sherlock?”

Attempting to sit up, he grabbed his head and fell back on the pillow.  “I was drunk.”

“So I heard.  I go away overnight, and you decide to take up drinking.  I didn’t think I had that effect on you.”

“I was upset and went in for one drink.  It led to others than those idiots came in to rob everyone, and Donovan was in danger and ……”  said talking like a runaway tube.

“Slow down Sherlock.  You’ll be okay except for a headache.  We can leave as soon as the papers are signed.”

“Donovan knows,” Sherlock whispered. 

“I know,” Mycroft told him.  “She told me why you were drinking in the bar.”

“What are we going to do, Mikey?” Sherlock asked as the door was open.

“Nothing, I’ve decided it’s none of my business.  But tell me why you did it.  I insult you and make fun of you, yet you risk your life to save mine.  Why?”  The confusion was apparent in her voice.

“I’m a high functioning Sociopath.  We tend to be more spontaneous than other, and our behavior often seems irrational or extremely risky.  Or maybe I was too drunk to know what I was doing.”  Sherlock shrugged.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” She told him.

“I hope you’re not going to stop insulting me at crime scenes.  I wouldn’t want anyone to think we’re friends or anything.”  Sherlock joked.

“And lose my reputation for being a hard nose, never.” 

Sherlock grabbed his head as pain shot through it.  “I’ll let you sleep,” Donovan told him.  Then to Mycroft, “He’s special make sure you take good care of him.”

“I will,” Mycroft assured her. 

“If anyone hurt you,” Donovan told Sherlock but looked at Mycroft, “Just let me know.  Bye Sherlock, Mr. Holmes.”

After Donovan had left, Mycroft pouted.  “Another one, why me?”

Sherlock laughed causing his brother to scowl.  “You’re actually pouting. It’s so cute.”  He pulled his brother down to give him a kiss.  “When we get home, I want to continue this.”

“Only after the doctor approves.”  Mycroft stood, “I’ll sign you out and check your status with the doctor.” Leaving a grinning Sherlock attempting to get up and dressed.

 


	11. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and reading the story. I hope you enjoyed my viewpoint of how each person would act when finding out about the Holmes' relationship. And no story would be complete without a fast look into the future.

One-year anniversary.

The last year brought the two brothers closer together as their love grew.  The only drawback was that they couldn’t be a couple in public.  However, with the few people who knew, Mycroft and Sherlock accepted them as friends something new in both their lives.

Spending their anniversary at Mycroft’s, they talked about a catered dinner but instead decided to cook together.  They listened to soft classical love music starting with Handel-Ombra mai fu from Serse that Sherlock always found it a perfect piece for cooking with his lover.  As the evening progressed, other classical love songs followed encouraging the mood. 

Mycroft who loved food explained that tonight was a night to indulge, so he insisted on foods with sumptuous flavors. The meal started with Oysters On The Half Shell With Mignonette Sauce, “We’ll need a lot of energy tonight.” Mycroft explained with a wink. Followed by Baked Risotto Primavera cooked in the oven rather than on the stovetop, so they had time to enjoy each other’s body.  They accented Thyme and Pepper Rubbed Filet Mignon with Blueberry-Bourbon Barbecue Sauce and sautéed green beans plus fresh tomato wedges. Eating it by candlelight, they spent the meal talking about their favorite and least favorite parts of the last year.

When his brother claimed to be full, Mycroft pulled out the surprise he had made for him.  Sherlock’s love for chocolate had him taking a large piece of Chocolate Soufflé still warm from the oven.

After dinner, they took a long bubble bath topped off Sherlock starting a bubble war that had the two of them giggling while stealing the other’s bubbles.  Drying each other off, took a lot longer than normal as their hands explored the other’s body. 

They laid in bed exploring each other and kissing until their lips were chapped and red.  Although Mycroft started their love making slowly and gently, Sherlock insisted that Mycroft hurries up by forcing the jell into his hands.

Teasing Mycroft leisurely played with his brother entrance while kissing his back and ass.  Sherlock tried to hurry him along until a slap sounded, “Don’t be a brat.  I intend to take you apart before we done.”

It wasn’t long before Sherlock was begging him to fill him.  Once Mycroft complied, they were rewarded with the shout of the others name as they came.

Before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, they exchanged rings and promised each other to be their forever.  Knowing that there was no way they could be married without the world finding out, they had explained it was the closest they would get to a wedding to their friends.

Brrrrr “What the hell? I have the day off and expected to spend most of it in bed with you, not get up at the crack of dawn,” Mycroft demanded looking at his brother who was getting up and turning the alarm off.

“First brother dear, it is just after noon.  Second, we promised Mrs. Hudson we’d come by at one to help here with some things she is having delivered.”

“Couldn’t John help?” 

“Mikey, John has a shift today.  Come on we have just enough time for a shower if we share it,” Sherlock, suggested while wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m hungry, but we won’t have time for breakfast if you’re rushing us,” Mycroft complained.

“Shower together or breakfast.  I know for a fact Mrs. Hudson always has those chocolate biscuits you like.  And after we help her, we can come back here and have supper in bed.”  Sherlock tempered.

After agreeing to the shower, Mycroft grumbled as he headed to the bathroom, Mycroft brightened as he saw his brother’s pile of clothes inside the door.

Arriving at Mrs. Hudson only ten minutes late, Sherlock went to knock on the door.  Sniffing the air, he turned to Mycroft.  “I believe you wouldn’t have to wait to eat.  Mrs. Hudson has been cooking again.”

“Then hurry up and knock again,” Mycroft also smelt the food cooking.

“Come in dear. I’m in the middle of taking something out of the oven.” She called out.

The brothers entered the darkened apartment and jumped as cries of surprise greeted them when the light came on.

“What’s going on?” A confused Sherlock asked.

“Well dear, we know you can’t celebrate your anniversary out in the open, so we brought the celebration to you,” Mrs. Hudson explained.

The apartment was decorated with wedding bells, on the table was a wedding cake.  “Isn’t that normal for the day of the wedding, not the first anniversary?”  Mycroft asked.

Looking at their rings, John said, “Isn’t that what happened last night?”

Glancing down Mycroft said sadly, “Even with all my power it’s the best we could do.”

“And I’m happy with it,” Sherlock reassured his brother.

“Well come in and join the rest of us,” John said. 

In the other room, there was Anthea, Molly, Greg, John, Donovan (she had become close to the Holmes) and Mrs. Hudson. Smacks were on one table and a few wrapped gifts on another. 

“Why did you do this?  I don’t understand.” Sherlock was at a loss for words.

“Mark it on the calendar, Sherlock Holmes doesn’t know something,” Molly slapped Greg as he commented.

“It’s a party dear for your anniversary.  We would be pleased if you and Mycroft just relax and join in the spirit of the day.   And Mycroft, that includes heaps of food.” Mrs. Hudson said causing the others to laugh as he blushed.

Molly and Mrs. Hudson oohed and aahed over their rings.   The food was served and ate with gusto while reminders of the first year shared with the two were frequently told with laughter.

 Molly shyly stood up as Greg dropped a group of wrapped packages before the brother.  “We all know how Sherlock and Mycroft like history so we’re we hope these gifts with a rich history of symbolism please you.  For generations since the Victorian Era, the traditional first-anniversary gift has been paper.  Although there is no definitive answer why paper is the traditional 1st anniversary gift, there are many different theories circulating about the symbolism of paper and the first year of marriage. A few of these include paper represents the blank page of a new year together.” She sat down quickly relieved her part of the explanation was finished.

Mrs. Hudson handed them a package from her and Sally.  “Paper symbolizes newness, natural life, and growth and a marriage built from one small seed.” They open the gift and found a cookbook for a beginner.  “To help you grow in your skills Sherlock, so Mycroft won’t have to cook all the time.”

“I know how to cook,” Sherlock complained.

“Thank you, ladies, I’m sure it will come in handy when I’m busy,” Mycroft’s quick response and kiss stopped his brother’s complaining.

John handed each one of them a package.  “Marriage intertwines your lives to create sometimes strong and beautiful memories.” Opening the gifts, they found matching beautiful leather-bound journals.  “To help you remember how you create those memories.”

Greg spoke, “As you, both enjoy music and will the writing of your new opportunities that is formed as you listen to it. Molly and my gift of paper are tickets for the Symphony.”

Finally, Anthea handed them a gift.  “As the paper was an ancient means of communication for word and declarations, we find it has an important role in our human relationships.  To ensure we remember, it remains a valuable way to preserve these memories. The paper has developed an additional way to achieve this forever.”  As the wrapping paper was removed, a gold trimmed photo album filled with pictures taken of them together appeared.  “All of us added our favorite memories of the two of you this year.   Knowing how much the two of you like to avoid the pictures, the group's mission was to take some on the sly.”

“Ever the politician, long winded,” Sherlock moaned.

“Sherlock!!” everyone yelled.

As John went to the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson handed Sherlock an envelope. “This was on the door for you this morning.”

 Inside was a card with a short message, “Happy Paper Anniversary.  Although paper can burn easily, I’m too much of a romantic to set it on fire.  I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon as it time to get back into the game.  Be catching you soon.”  J.M.

“Oh, that evil man.  I thought he died.” Mrs. Hudson spits out. 

“I believe he’s been lying low until he could come up with another plan to wreak evil on the world again,” Mycroft told her.

“But everyone said he was killed,” Molly worried about how much trouble he had caused last time she had met him.

“I’ll protect you,” Greg assured her with a hug.  “Although, how is it no one knew he was still alive or did you two know and just not inform anyone?”

“Let’s not allow him to ruin the day,” Sherlock suggested avoiding answering the question.  “We’ll worry about him another day.”

A mumbling of agreement sounded as glasses of champagne were handed out by John who tapped his glass for quiet.  “On your first anniversary, take these pieces of paper and cherish them with no regrets. Use them to remind you of where your love began and how you wish for it to continue.   To Sherlock and Mycroft, many more years together.”

The brothers stood, hands tightly together and Mycroft spoke for them.  “This was never something we thought we would have.  Your friendships and support mean the world to us.  Thank you all.  Now can we cut the cake?”

Laughter ran out as the group gathered around the cake.  As the camera flash this time, the Holmes brothers had a large smile for them all.

 


End file.
